Jocool
Early life and Space Travel 3660-3685 Jocool was born 3660 BBY on the planet of Naboo. Jocool grew up living a comfortable life not having to worry about money or finding food. Life was rather boring though no excitement having everything you wanted given to you and not having to work for anything grew boring for Jocool. By the age of 15 he ran away from to join a ragtag crew of explorers aboard an E-9 to travel the stars hoping to find new adventures and excitement. Along the way Jocool discovered he was Force-Sensitive when he saved his friend's life from a falling tree by pushing it away with the force. This lead to the adventures becoming far more interesting and being able to use the force greatly increased the excitement increasing and the crew finding treasures and wonders of the galaxy. The Fall 3685 After many years of being in space and exploring Jocool came across his greatest treasure an ancient Sith Holocron on the planet Korriz. Everyone was ecstatic on the find as we were going to go to hyperspace a pirate crew found our ship and demanded we give them all our precious items, and weapons. We refused and attempted to get away from the pirates we were quite unlucky and they fired upon our ship killing almost everyone aboard. I made it to an escape pod and jettisoned to the planet, but not before the explosion of the ship buffeted the pod and it plummeted to the planet's surface. My Creation 3685-3735 I lay in the remnants of the crashed pod barely holding onto life when I was found by two cloaked figures one of which wore of mask of utter blackness, while the other one had a face filled with ragged ropy scars. They sensed my powerful force connection, but soon realized if they didn't help me I would soon die. They brought me to a medical facility and did experiments on me using Sith Alchemy and using advanced technology turned me into a cyborg. I was fitted with countless advanced technological wonders, including respiratory and metabolic prosthesis which took away my need to breath and eat and drink respectively. I was also fitted with an artifical Brain and Heart both of which are exceptionally powerful. They also installed implants in my eyes that reads and transmits data to my brain like a computer.They also implanted an universal translator in my language center of my brain. Their most daring endevour was putting nanotechnology into my bloodstream this had the side effect of ever increasing strength, intelligence and general increase in all body functions. The downside of this I stopped aging all together at the age of 25. Present Day I was sent to Korriban to train in ways of the force and become one with the dark side my hatred for those pirates and what they did to my friends fuels my aggression and malice to this very day. I continue to grow and become more powerful. I was even approached to join a guild called the Order of Kalaan which I hope to grow and become a powerful Sith.